gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-Z028 MX8 GOUF Venom
The ZGMF-Z028 MX8 GOUF Venom (aka GOUF Venom, Infected GOUF and GOUF) are one of the basic units of the Forsaken and was formerly, the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited that was used by the Neo-ZAFT. However it became infected with the dreaded TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus that disfigures the ZAKU into a monstrous shell of it's former self. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited was infected by the Hydra Virus, it has undergone structural changes and looks more freakishly, slim and intimidating form, as it retains the primary color scheme and basic look. Originally, it was a single infected unit until it was able to be remade to the former factory computer unit "Bright", which scanned the unit and that is able to mass-produced more of them on its own. As a mass production mobile suit, it outfitted with lighter-weight alloy and close-range combat weaponry which is made on taking out multiple enemies at a close-range. It carries an interesting weapon which has 6 tendril blades they come out of the spikes in the shoulder-plates they using a type of bio-organic heat-rod base to it to slice through targets. On it's right arm is a upgraded version of the original modal of the 4-barrel beam gun, which can fire a large blast wave towards targets however has larger recoil time to sliding the unit back. Along with two "Tempest Tain" Beam Swords, it carries a new CP weapon known as the "Vengeful" 770mm Recoilless Pulse rifle which fires a larger caliber beam-rifle blasts then normal using pure Chaos Particle energy to empower the bolts. The GOUF were later upgraded with an helmet and control device which when activated can be wired into the pilot's brain, for much higher amount of control of the mobile suit and higher control over the dreaded Heat Rod Tendril whips. Armaments *'Infected MMI-558 "Tempest Tain" Beam Sword' :A composite weapon that combines a beam sword with a physical sword, for a much more powerful cut during battle. The infected version of the "Tempest" beam swords are now is mounted on the sides of the mobile suit during deployment. When used, the activated the swords can extends to its full length and energy blades are emitted on each side. *'Z981SE "Mjolnir" 4-barrel Hyper Beam Gun' :For ranged combat, right-arm forearm of the GOUF Venom mounts a single Z981SE "Hyper" 4-barrel beam gun. Unlike the older modal it has a much greater firing range although it has a short-medium firing range, it can fire a devastating barrage of beams that can damage or even destroy a fully armored battleship in battle. This weapon when fired also carries a pushes back when fired due to the much hyper caliber blast then before. *'"Blood Whip" Infected Heat Rod Tendril Whip' :The most versatile weapon of the GOUF Venom are its six infected version of the heat rods, which was changed into a bio-metallic tendril which can also work like a whip as well. There are six in total which are mount upon the shoulders of the GOUF venom and can be deployed quickly using thought over matter using the pilot's thoughts to move the weapon instead of by a remote control. It can also be used to control by remote however will more then likely the pilot will relay on the Mental cassius system instead of the controls itself since it much more easy to use. :These tendrils were made to be able be used to whip a target or trap units, and at the same time deliver an electric charge, causing great pain to the enemy pilot within the cockpit. The charge it delivers while the heat rod is wrapped around an object, the shock can cause the object to explode. The Tendril whip when heated up to extremely high frequency vibration to such a degree that it can slice lightly armored suits in half without much problems. *'"Vengeful" 500mm Recoilless Beam Pulse Rifle' :Using experimental weaponry this rifle carries no ammo instead carries Pulse technology which loops CP energy inside the rifle into an endless loop, in doing so it admits more charges which builds-up over time to a limit. This beam-rifle also carries a setting of both a beam rifle shooting spray or It carries also an setting for a heavier beam shotgun, which can fire a greater spray of beam shots at once however setting though will take longer to recharge then normal. System Features *'Luna Thruster System' :The newest speed thruster system is attached to the back and feet are a thruster unit that uses much high grade thrusters to maximize speed, they are shown to out pace most variations of Zaku warrior and Barrett series. *'Mental Cassius Station' :Attached in the cockpit is a helmet which when activated can up-link into a humanoid brain, that helps control the GOUF venom more organically, then normal using human reflects and the mind to control the suit to its perk of skills. This system helps also let the pilot also control the Infected Heat Rod Tendril Whip instead of using controls to move it around with ease. :However there is a flaw to this station it can put a strain on the user mind over if it's over-used after a very long period of time, of combat or simply using it, that could lead to the pilot's brain damage when overusing this system's power to control the mobile suit's tendrils however the forsaken seem to have resistance to this effect. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia *This picture was made by the Amazing artist known as Unoservix. Category:Forsaken Category:Zero Era Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits Category:Unoservix